


Persuasion (2007) || Anne & Wentworth

by CTippy



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, persuasion 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A video about Anne Elliot and Frederick Wentworth from the 2007 adaptation of Persuasion by Jane Austen.Music: Young and Beautiful (DH Orchestral Version) by Lana del Rey





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I didn't really plan this video. I came across these Great Gatsby versions of this song and I thought I could use them to make something on Persuasion, which is one of my favourite books. And I finished it in less than 12 hours. It's nothing great, really, I just got some sort of inspiration and went with it. I hope you'll like it.

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
